Thomas James Arelis Carpenter
'Thomas James Arelis Carpenter '(TJAC) is a Canadian cover artist, political activist, and alleged Nephilim. He gained popularity after videos of his off-key song covers recorded on Smule were passed around various meme groups on Facebook. He is particularly notable for his deadpan unblinking stare into the camera, bizarre voice, exceptionally long face, and his catchphrase "Thank you for listening, this is Thomas James Arelis Carpenter... Enjoy." Carpenter's original fame came from running the Facebook page "I Hate Donald Trump", which has over 100,000 members. Carpenter entered the lore in late 2017, when Nephew Tim Chrisman contacted him directly, proposing a cover of Unkle Adams' Original. History The first recorded mention of Thomas James Arelis Carpenter in OriginalPosting was September 5th, 2017, when a Nephew named Victor posted a video of TJAC's cover of the OneRepublic song "Apologize" along with the caption "Unk Collab when?" Two days later, the exact same post was made by another Nephew, which illustrates how void of content the group was during this point in time. Similar posts continued to be made for the next few months, until on November 6th, 2017, Nephew Corbyn reached out to TJAC suggesting a Skype call collaboration. Much to everyone's surprise, TJAC responded positively, mentioning he would be up for a group singing session. Shortly afterwards, Nephew Tim sent TJAC a message attaching the music video for Original and requesting a cover, and even going so far as to create a Change.org petition with a detailed explanation as to why exactly the cover should be made. The post was linked to several times within the group, as well as posted to Carpenter's page in the comments. Tim reached out to TJAC's DMs, but it seemed like the requests were being ignored. However, on November 10th, TJAC responded to the request stating that it was a "great way to make a priority list of which songs I should learn." He also responded to Tim's message, expressing his shock that he had not heard of Unkle Adams before and displayed his enthusiasm to learn the song for a cover. Afterwards, he made a public post on his personal page announcing his plans to release the cover. This brought much attention to his page from the Nephews reacting positively to the news, which in turn created more posts about the cover from TJAC. In order to ease the suspicion from the sudden influx of new commenters, a fanpage was created for TJAC's song covers, which was populated mostly by Nephews pretending to be genuine fans. During this same time, Tim kept in contact with TJAC, learning a wealth of new information about him and posting screenshots of these conversations in the OriginalPosting group. Among these chat screenshots was a message where Carpenter suggested that he was part of "the next dominant species of human." After several screenshots had been posted, TJAC messaged Tim directly asking him why he was posting their private chats. Until this point, it had been assumed that TJAC was unable to see the posts in OriginalPosting. TJAC began immediately banning members of his newly created fangroup and blocking various people who had messaged him. While it is still unclear how he was able to see the posts, or how long he had been seeing them, Tim quickly uploaded a video of himself to the group calling off the ordeal and offering an apology of sorts, announcing his departure from the group. Things eventually calmed down, with Tim offering explanations and the two performing a duet of Radiohead's Creep as a public show of forgiveness. Several weeks later, after a period of relative inactivity, TJAC finally uploaded his long-awaited cover of Original, officially providing and end to this chapter of lore. Post-Original Cover A month after uploading his cover of Original, Thomas James Arelis Carpenter posted a cover of 6ix9ine's GUMMO. This song, as well as his cover, are notable for their loud, screamed vocals and repeated use of the n-word, which TJAC famously ends with a hard "r". This cover immediately surpassed his Original cover in views and sparked a renewed interest in TJAC, with most Nephews expressing sheer disbelief that such a video was actually made and uploaded. TJAC is notable for his interaction with his fans, and between posting song covers often posts long political statements or bizarre selfies. One of the nephews who attended the TJAC meetup said that TJAC doesn't personally know Unk, but has attempted to reach out to him. TJAC appreciates Unk's music and thinks he's a "cool dude". TJAC sometimes lurks the group on his alt account and watches ALAM whenever there is a new release. As of right now, TJAC has announced his intention to audition for the British talent show X Factor, setting up a fundraiser for the endeavor. Lore Inclusion Controversy The legitimacy of Thomas James Arelis Carpenter in the Unkleverse has been disputed by some who claim that, because he has no direct connection to Unkle Adams personally, he should not be included in the lore. While this topic is still up for debate, it stands to reason that, at the very least, objective information about his saga should be recorded. As of May 12th, 2018, Carpenter became a member of Unkle Adams OriginalPosting, finally cementing himself as part of the lore. However, within an hour of joining the group, Carpenter said "moist n******s" in a comment and was immediately banned. It was decided that Carpenter would be banned from re-entry, albeit being a prominent part of the group's lore.